pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastside Cannery
The Cannery Casinos chain is a chain of two major casinos in Las Vegas, both of which have the same theme: 1940's Americana. Both casinos are located far off the strip, and appeal to locals and others who can drive there. The general look and feel is creative and fun, with plenty of Rosie the Riveter signs and old cannery labels, signs and equipment. The other casino in the chain is the original Cannery Casino in North Las Vegas, near Nellis Air Force Base. Their Players Club (the C.A.N. Club) pays comp dollars for poker play. Games The other Cannery on the north side of town has more games and more tables. Wait Time: Variable; usually only one or two tables running, so seats can be available immediately or might take up to an hour. Game Nature: Distinctly passive and loose, most of the players here are regulars who want to play 2/4 to minimize their risk while they earn comp dollars and entries into the weekly freeroll. While you can try to play aggressively against them, they will rarely fold even a middle pair. Rake: 10% rake max $4, + $1 jackpot for every pot Posting: New players do not need to post to enter a game. It looks like players also do not need to wait (sit out N hands) if they move to a different seat at the table, even if moving away from the button. At least, I saw that happen while playing there. Shuffling: All tables have Shufflemaster machines installed. Kills: Killer acts last unless raised before them. House Rules: It's OK to keep your chips in a rack as you play. Tournaments * every day, 10am: NLHE $20+5 buyin * every day, 7pm: NLHE $20+5 buyin Cannery tournaments are short affairs: start with 2000 in chips, 25/50 blinds, 15 minute levels which double the blinds. Limited to three tables, though they don't seem to often get more than two tables' worth. Jackpots and Promotions Weekly freeroll for $2000, every Saturday at noon (top 3 places pay). Play 15 hours during the week to qualify to enter. Monte carlo jackpots: special bonus amounts paid for four of a kind or better. You can earn $1/hour in comp dollars, usable at any of the restaurants in the casino. No limit on the comp hours/dollars. Atmosphere The poker "room" at Eastside Cannery is not a separate room at all. Off to the right as you enter, it's an alcove set into the wall. The alcove is not that large, though it doesn't feel cramped. With only four tables, there's plenty of room to move among the tables and reach the brush at the back of the room. The purple walls provide an odd feel to the place, look-n-feel wise, but the 3 large LCD TVs hung on them break up the odd coloring and just make the room feel quirky and not oppressive. Good quality ceiling lighting makes your cards easy to see. Tables and Chairs: 10-seat tables, with green felt and black vinyl. No commit line. The felt is unusually flat (non-fluffy), which makes for an odd feel. Slide-in cup holders for drinks. OK chairs, but not great, though there is more padding than is usual. The same table-seating-tracker as at Station Casinos. Parking: As is typical on the Boulder Strip, there are thousands of parking spaces, some of them covered. Smoking: No smoking in the poker area. It's relatively secluded, but there's still significant smoke drift from the main floor. Service and Comps Standard casino cocktail service. No food service, and no rollup tables for eating at the table. Usually have a box of free donuts up at the counter for anyone to grab. Links and Notes * Right next door to Sam's Town * Visited by MarkT in April 2009. Category:Casinos